To date, no oral vinca alkaloids have been shown to be of clinical utility. Intravenous NAVELBINE has demonstrated activity in non-small cell lung cancer, breast cancer, Hodgkins Disease and ovarian cancer. This study is designed to determine the bioavailability of this agent.